Amor interdimensional
by IsaEverdeen
Summary: ¿Que se sentirá vivir en un mundo distinto, donde cuatro criaturas se vuelvan tus aliados y amigos?Bueno,te contare como cuatro chicas terminan en Nueva York y luego de conocer a unos ninjas mutantes,comenzaran a vivir la aventura.Abra romance entre las chicas y los Hamato...o una rivalidad?*TMNT 2012*LeoxOc, RafaxOC,DonniexOc,MikeyxOC,CaseyxAbril...[incluye Songfic]
1. El misterioso portal

**Bueno primero que todo, ¡HO**L**A A TODOS! ¿Como han estado?**

**Aqui les traigo este nuevo fic de las tortugas ninja y al decir verdad el titulo es muy cierto, ya sabran por que(¿?) **

**Sera un song-fic y habra de todo, pero hay que aclarar que las TMNT son de Peter y Kevin,tambien es de Nickelodeon la historia y los OC son mios.**

**Otra cosa es la estructuracion del fic:**

Letra normal: Narracion, -Dialogos, "Lectura"

_Cursiva: POV, -Pensamientos, "Medios de comunicacion"_

**Negrita: Mis notas**

_**Negrita y Cursiva: Canciones**_

Subrayado:  Espacio

_Subrayado y Cursiva:  Detalles del fic_

**Bueno, espero que lo disfruten, no olviden los reviews y que mas?...Ah si, ¡Que lo disfruten mucho!**

**¡A LEER!**

* * *

**El misterioso portal**

Muchos consideran a ciertas personas como terribles, que no tienen absolutamente nada que hacer, en eso...se equivocan, esas personas ven el mundo como...como si fuera el ultimo y lo aprovechan al maximo.

Pasan mucho tiempo con sus seres queridos y eso, para mi es muy hermoso, ver que tienes gente a la que puedes brindar su apoyo y sobretodo, su amor incondicional, eso les paso a dos chicas, un dia aburrido...como siempre.

Era un Viernes comun y corriente y en una casa no muy pequeña, pero tampoco enorme vive una familia de clase media, todos castaños(a excepcion dela madre, quien era pelinegra) y con ojos claros y cada quien hacia lo suyo: El padre estaba trabajando, la madre se encontraba en la terraza alimentando a la mascota, la hermana menor en el cuarto haciendo sus tareas y la mayor en el primer piso viendo algo bueno por la television.

La mayor, de ojos miel muy bonitos, estaba buscando algo bueno que ver por la TV, no habia nada, solo novelas, partidos, en fin... entonces lo dejo en una pelicula (imaginen) y se quedo viendola hasta que se chica vio un reloj que habia en la pared y eran las _4:30_ la chica lo paso de canal medio rapido, para ver un programa que...a pesar de ser para niños, a ella le gustaba(y eso que esta chica tiene 18 años)

{Tortugas Ninja}

_**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (x3)Heroes in a half shell, Turtle power!**__  
_

_**Here we go! It's the lean,green,ninja team**__  
_

_**On the scene, cool teens doing ninja things**  
_

_**So extreme, out the sewers like laser beams**  
_

_**Get rocked with the shell-shocked pizza kings**_

_**Can't stop these radical dudes**  
_

_**The secret of the Ooze made the chosen few**  
_

_**Emerge from the shadows to make their move**  
_

_**The good guys win and the bad guys lose...**__  
_

_ **...Leonardo is the leader in blue, does anything it takes to get his ninjas through**__  
_

_**Donatello is a fellow, has a way with machines**  
_

_**Raphael has the most attitude on the team**  
_

_**Michelangelo, he's one of a you know just where to find him whwn it's party time**__  
_

_**Master Splinter taught them every single skill they need**  
_

_**To be one lean,mean,green incedible team.**  
_

_**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (x3)Heroes in a half shell,Turtle Power!**  
_

La chica seguia viendo el programa y despues de un rato, pasaron los comerciales.

La madre de la chica bajo junto con su hermana a comer algo, le ofrecieron un poco a la mayor a lo que ella, sin pensarlo, se levanto del sofa y fue directo al comedor, las hermanas mientras que pasaban los comerciales estaban hablando.

-Bueno, ahorita me ayudas con una tarea.

-No lo se...¿es muy largo?

-Oh bastante, entonces ¿si?-pone ojitos.

-Esta bien.

-Gracias.

La pequeña hermana de ojos marron subio a terminar su otra tarea que habia dejado pendiente y su madre salio a comprar las cosas de la comida de esa noche, dejando a la oji-miel sola en la sala, se sento en el mismo sitio y volvio a dar la programacion.

El programa habia terminado(estaban dando los creditos), y la hermanita habia bajado con un cuaderno y el libro entre brazos, cuando la oji-marron vio la pantalla, noto algo muy extraño.

-¡Luisa! ¡¿Que es eso?!

Luisa observo detenidamente la pantalla y vio algo fuera de lo normal, la pantalla se habia vuelto rosada con algunas manchas entre verde y azul, aun asi se medio alcanzaban a ver las letras que siempre(es obvio) salian en los creditos, las chicas se asustaron un poco

Luisa: No lo se, a lo mejor son problemas tecnicos, no te preocupes.

-Si, puede que tengas razon.

A ellas no es dio mucha importancia de lo que estaba en la pantalla, cuando llego su padre le contaron lo que le habia pasado a la TV, el solo dijo que lo revisaria, para ver si llamar a reparaciones, eso calmo un poco a las hermanas, pero esa calma no iba a durar para siempre...

Despues de los creditos, pasaron unos comerciales antes de que diera el otro programa, justo en una de esas propagandas, volvio a salir ese color extraño en la pantalla, esa se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, cuando una especie de rayos salieron disparados de la chicas se ocultaron etras del sofa, evitando esos extraños disparos, los papas de las castañas tambien estaban rayos alcanzaron al papa en una pierna y a la madre de un brazo, ambos cayeron desmayados, eso alarmo bastante a las niñas.

-¡MAMA! ¡PAPA!-gritaron las chicas algo asustadas.

Las niñas abrazaron a sus papas e intentaban todos los metodos posibles para que volvieran en si,pero un gran rayo alcanzo a darles a las chicas en la espalda de cada una, ambas se empezaron a marear y cayeron encima de sus papas.

* * *

Nueva York

Otro dia habia pasado y en un parque se encontraban Abril y Casey sentados en los columpios hablando (esta vez no eran cosas del cole)

Abril: ¿Te cayeron bien las tortugas?

Casey: Pues si, aunque al principio no sabia si ellos podrian ser de fiar.

Abril:Y lo son...aunque...

Casey: ¿Que, pasa algo?

Abril: No es solo que...aun recuerdo cuando mutaron a mi padre...me enoje y bueno, ya sabemos el resto.

Casey: Bueno, ¿Que quieres hacer?

Abril: Vamos con los chicos.

Casey: Despues de ti-lo dice como todo un caballero.

Los adolescentes fueron hasta un callejon sin salida, hasta llegar a una tapa de alcantarillado, Casey fue a abrirla pero algo llamo la atencion de este, Abril vio extrañada a Casey ya que se quedo como un tonto mirando al cielo, la pelirroja alzo su cabeza en direccion al cielo y vio algo...fuera de lo comun.

Era un cielo claro, pero una de las nubes era de color rosado, con manchas verdes y azules (igual al color que salio en la pantalla del televisor donde estaba la familia)Abril cogio rapidamente el T-Phone y mando un mensaje.

Al poco rato, llegaron cuatro criaturas poco comunes, cuatro tortugas del tamaño de cualquier persona normal, cada uno con una cinta de color distinto para diferenciarlos...aunque si se los quitaran, no habria problema, el color de sus ojos tambien era excusa para saber quien era quien.

-Abril recibi tu mensaje ¿que ocurre?-dijo una tortuga de ojos marron y cinta morada.

Abril: Miren eso-señala el cielo.

Los chicos alzaron su mirada y ahi estaba, la nube de color extraño se hacia cada vez mas grande

-¿Eso es del Kraang?-pregunto otra tortuga de ojos y cinta azules.

-Supongo que si-le respondio su hermano de ojos azules y cinta naranja.

Casey: Bueno hay que averiguar que pasa y acabar con esos cerebros de Kraang.

-Estoy de acuerdo-respondio la ultima tortuga de ojos verdes y cinta roja.

-Rafa aun no sabemos si es el Kraang el que provoca eso-dijo el cinta azul.

Rafa: Leo, que no ves, el cielo tiene una nube con un color poco ordinario ¿Que dices al respecto?

Abril: Puede que Leo tenga razon -la miran todos- Es mas, si ellos estuvieran planeando algo, ya lo hubiera presentido.

Leo: De todas formas, averiguemos lo que esta pasando.

-Si jefe-todos se fueron a la base Kraang.

* * *

Luisa se levanto un poco mareada, la chica seguia encima de su mama, cuando abrio completamente los ojos se llevo una gran sorpresa muy...¿sorpresiva?

La chica vio sus manos eran de un color extraño, estaba un poco bronceada, se paro de golpe y se asomo a un charco donde se vio mejor. Seguia siendo castaña, con el cabello lacio y oscuro hasta la cintura y con un poco de flequillo de lado derecho, tenia los ojos color miel(como siempre pero mas brillantes y claros), tenia puesta una camiseta azul, jeans claros con detalles dorados en los bolsillos y tenis blancos.

Luisa: ¡AAAAAAHHH!

-¡¿QUE PASO?! -pregunto la hermana- Lui..sa ¿eres tu?(pregunto asustada)-

Luisa: No Sofi, soy el hada de los dientes...¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SOY YO!

Sofia: Perdon es que...es que...

Luisa: Me veo distinta, ¿no es asi?, bueno mirate tu.

Sofi se acerco al charco y se vio, ahora su piel era un poco menos morena y tenia pecas pero no tan notorias, el cabello era lacio, oscuro, mas claro y le daba hasta la cintura con el flequillo que le cubria toda la frente pero no era demasiado y seguia teniendo esos hermosos ojos marron, mas claros y brillantes, llevaba puesta una blusa blanca, jeans oscuros y vans morados.

Sofia: ¿Por que estamos asi de...diferentes?

Luisa: Diferentes, ¿como?

Sofia: Ya sabes...asi, como, pues no se como explicarlo.

Luisa: Como unas caricaturas.

Sofia: Si eso, estas en lo cierto, ahora la pregunta es ¿en donde estamos?

Luisa: Nueva York.

Sofia: ¡¿Que Que?!

Luisa: Si mira a lo lejos, es la Estatua de la Libertad.

Sofia: Bueno, siempre quise venir aca, pero lo que yo preguntaba era el programa en donde cai...

Luisa: ¿Que pasa Sofi?

Sofia: Tu si sabes donde estamos ¿verdad?

Luisa: Ehm...si, claro ¿tu no?

Sofia: Si pero, aun no lo puedo creer.

Luisa: Tampoco yo -ve que sus padres estan despertando- Ven, hay que ir con mama y papa.

Sofi asiente y juntas fueron a ayudar a sus padres, quienes tambien lucian diferentes.

* * *

**Adelanto Chapter 2: Conociendo nuevos amigos**

Rafa y Mikey iban caminando sin humor alguno(bueno Mikey si iba contento), ya que sus otros hermanos, Casey y Abril estaban ocupados con los asuntos del Kraang, al llegar a un edificio algo les llamo mucho la atencion.

[Mikey:Es una familia.]**  
**

[Rafa:No me digas.]**  
**

Se quedaron observando a esa familia, pero mas veian a esas chicas castañas, casi se les salen los corazones de tanto admirarlas...

[Mikey:La pequeña es hermosa-ojos de corazon.] **  
**

[Rafa:Si y la grandecita es...bueno,no esta mal.]**  
**

**(...)**

[Sofia:Mikey,una carrera.] **  
**

[Mikey:¡Booyakasha!]**  
**

[Luisa:Ten cuidado Sofi.] **  
**

[Sofia:Siempre la tengo.] **  
**

[Luisa:_Pues no me convences mucho. _] _**  
**_

[Rafa:Bueno vamos...] **  
**

El mutante agarro la mano de Luisa, ella se sonrojo un poco pero lo paso por alto, Rafa no se habia sonrojado, solo noto que la chica agacho un poco la cabeza. Ambos siguieron a sus hermanitos hasta dar a un callejon sin salida...

* * *

**¿Que tal les parecio?**

**Ahora les dire que algunas cosas en las vidas de la familia, estaran asociadas con la realidad: De donde somos, los nombres, apellidos, etc. Claro que hay cosas que me gustaria adaptarlas de acuerdo con la serie.**

***La**_** cancion obviamente es el intro de las TMNT Nickelodeon***_

**Cuidense mucho, ¡besos y un abrazo!**

**;)Luisa;)**


	2. Conociendo nuevos amigos

**¡Hello! Aqui esta la tan esperada continuacion y quiero agradecerles a:** Sara Mury 11 y Lovemikey **por ser las primeras en dejar sus reviews...Gracias chicas ;)**

**Bien... ¡disfruten el capitulo!**

* * *

**Conociendo nuevos amigos**

Las chicas fueron a ayudar a sus padres, ellos lucian distintos: La mama tenia el cabello ahora mas largo, hasta media espalda y seguia siendo pelinegra y sus ojos marron ahora lucian mas claros, tenia puesta una bata color crema y zapatillas blancas, el padre de las niñas tenia el cabello marron como el de Sofi, pero mas oscuro tirando a negro, usaba un sueter gris , jeans y zapatos negros.

Cada integrante tenia su propia diferencia:

Luisa ahora era de la misma altura que Sofi, unos milimetros mas alta (y eso que no usaba tacon), Sofi ya no tenia pecas, bueno...las tenia, pero no eran muy notorias, hasta parecia que no tuviera, el padre ya no tenia bigote y la mama ya no era tan morena y su cabello como lo dije antes, largo y un poco lacio.

Cuando las niñas vieron que sus padres despertaron, se sorprendieron al ver a sus niñas de esa forma y...quedaron en shock.

Mama: Niñas, ¿Que paso?

Papa: ¿Por que lucen...o mejor, por que...?

Sofia: Papi, no hay tiempo de explicaciones, estamos dentro de...las tortugas ninja...la serie de Nickelodeon-sus padres abrieron los ojos tipo anime.

Papa: Acaso dijiste...¿tortugas ninja?

Sofia: Ajam.

Mama: Pero es imposible...¿como es que estamos aqui?

Sofia: Se olvidaron que salio una luz rara en el televisor...bien creo que...eso nos absorbio y terminamos aqui.

Mama: ¿Y por que precisamente en este lugar?

Luisa: Veras mama, cuando Sofi me pidio ayuda con la tarea estaba viendo "Ninja Turtles" y estaban pasando los creditos y de un momento a otro, aparecio la luz y se desmayaron.

Sofia: Tambien nos desmayamos, ¿lo olvidas?

Luisa: Si, asi que...yo diria que no hay que decirle nada de esto a nadie...podrian considerarnos una familia loca¿entendido?

-¡Entendido!

Luisa: Bien, pero...ahm...¿Donde vamos a quedarnos?

Sofia: No sabemos, mami papi...alguna idea.

Los adultos negaron con la cabeza.

* * *

Mientras tanto ¬¬ TCRI

Los mutantes, Casey y Abril estaban buscando pistas para averiguar de donde provenian esas nubes extrañas, porque dudaban demasiado que fuera obra de la "madre naturaleza"

Abril: ¡Oigan chicos! ¿Encontraron algo?

Leo: eh...no, no hay nada.

Rafa: Solo halle esto.

Leo: ¡Dejame ver!

El lider le quito el objeto que Rafael habia encontrado y lo observo detenidamente, se trataba de una libreta algo desgastada con algunas hojas arrugadas y rotas, los escritos eran algo...fuera de lo demas se acercaron para ver lo que era.

Donnie: Es una...libreta.

Mikey: ¿Y para que querra el Kraang algo como eso?

Leo: No sabemos con exactitud Mikey...sera mejor separarnos para cubrir mas areas...bien, Donnie tu y Abril comiencen a decifrar lo que dice en esta libreta, Casey tu te encargas del Kraang, Rafa, tu y Mikey vayan al cuartel del Pie, no vaya a ser que ellos tambien esten detras de esto y mientras tanto yo ire con Karai a buscar mas botes de mutageno,cualquier peligro, avisen por el T-phone, ¿entendido?

-¡Entendido!

Leo: ¡Andando!

Y lo dicho, hecho esta...tal como lo habia "ordenado" Leo, hicieron exactamente lo que se les pidio:el genio cogio la libreta y junto con Abril regresaron a la guarida para decifrar mejor esa extraña escritura del cuaderno, Leo llamo a Karai por el T-phone para pedir ayuda en la busqueda de nuevos botes de mutageno, ella acepto y para ganar mas tiempo hallandolos, Casey los ayudaba acabando con los Kraang...Y no olvidarnos del rudo y el jugueton, ellos se dirigieron al cuartel del "Pie" para averiguar los futuros planes de Destructor y confirmar si lo que paso en el cielo fue tambien obra de el.

* * *

Rafa y Mikey iban caminando sin humor alguno(bueno, Mikey si iba contento) ya que sus otros hermanos, Casey y Abril estaban ocupados con los asuntos del Kraang, al llegar a un edificio algo les llamo mucho la atencion.

Mikey: Es una familia.

Rafa: No me digas.

Se quedaron observando a esa familia, pero mas veian a esas chicas castañas, casi se les salen los corazones de tanto admirarlas.

Mikey: La pequeña es hermosa-ojos de corazon.

Rafa: Si y la grandecita es...-observa a Mikey quien sonrie interesado- bueno, no esta mal.

Mikey: ¿No esta mal? mirala, tambien es hermosa, yo diria que te gusta -sonrie picaramente.

Rafa: ¡Claro que no Mikey! Nisiquiera las conocemos.

Los reclamos de Rafael lograron hacer que las chicas y sus padres se sorprendieran de golpe.

Sofia: ¿Hay alguien ahi?

Raph: Bien hecho Mikey.

Mikey: ¡Oye! ¡Yo no hice nada!

Luisa: Sabemos que estan detras de ese edificio-lo señala- asi que...salgan, no mordemos.

Sofia: O tal vez si-sonrie con algo de malicia.

Luisa: ¡OYE!

Sofia: Upss, bueno esta bien, no les haremos daño miren -muestra sus manos- Ven, estamos vacias.

Mikey(quien seguia escondido)- ¿Seguras?-ambas asienten.

Raph: Bueno pero con la condicion de que...no se asustaran en cuanto salgamos ¿ok?-

Las hermanas se observaron y despues asintieron.

Sofia: Muy bien pero...

Luisa (termina la frase)-...No prometemos nada.

Ambos salieron de su escondite y al mismo tiempo salian de las sombras, dejandose ver. La familia quedo en shock, no podian creer que estaban frente a frente con esos ninjas mutantes, uno de ojos verdes y bandana roja y el otro mas bajito, oji-celeste y cinta naranja, quienes marcaron la infancia tanto de las niñas, como de los padres.

Papa: _Esto es...increible en verdad...hace tiempo que no los veia, ahora si puedo diferenciarlos si no tienen sus...antifaces._

Mama: _Wow, son mas guapos que en la serie de los 80...pero, ¿donde estan los otros? seguro se separaron._

Sofia: _Wow, Luisa y yo estabamos en lo correcto, ¡SON LAS TORTUGAS NINJA!...y Mikey es hermosamente tierno...deben estar de patrullaje y se separaron de Donnie y Leo._

Luisa: _No cabe duda, estamos detro de la serie, sabia que eran ellos, sus voces no me engañan y...wow, Rafael es mucho mas guapo en persona que cuando lo veo por la TV._

Por otro lado los mutantes solo se quedaron viendo, cada uno a una respectiva chica. Mikey observaba de pies a cabeza como lucia Sofi, con su blusa blanca de mangas cortas, los jeans oscuros un poco ajustados y los vans color morado, pero lo que lo dejo hipnotizado fueron esos ojos marron bien claritos, se parecian mucho a los de Donnie.

Mikey: _Esa chiquita si que es hermosa, ojala pudieramos ser amigos y...tal vez, algo mas que eso jeje._

Rafael era el unico que miraba seriamente a Luisa, aunque...muy en el fondo, expresaba todo lo contrario, el observaba detenidamente a la misteriosa joven quien se veia hermosa con su camiseta azul de mangas cortas y holgadas, jeans blancos con algunos detalles dorados en los bolsillos y sus tenis blancos; el no queria demostrarlo pero, le parecia muy hermosa en verdad.

Rafa: _Quien lo diria, es toda una muñeca y es muy linda...ay no, creo que el enano tiene razon, ¿Que tal si me gusta?, ¡No, no y no!, deja de pensar en cursilerias._

Entonces Sofia y Luisa salieron de sus pensamientos y saluraron a los chicos

Sofia: Bueno, hola soy...Sofia pero pueden decirme Sofi.

Mikey: _Su nombre es muy bonito...Sofi, Sofi...muy bello._

Luisa: Soy...eh...Luisa, es un placer.

Rafa: _Luisa, es hermoso...¡¿Que?! ¡Basta Raphael! ¡Basta!._

Mikey: Hola, soy Miguel Angel, peo pueden decirme Mikey.

Rafa: Y yo me llamo Raphael, soy el mas guapo de mis hermanos -eso hace sonrojar a Luisa- y bueno...solo diganme Rafa.

Luisa: Es un placer y ellos son nuestros padres.

-Mucho gusto -saludaron los adultos.

Mikey: Hola.

Rafa: Bien ya nos presentamos todos, ahora podrias decirme...-acercandose a Luisa- ¿Que haces aqui muñeca?

Luisa: _Vaya , primera vez que alguien me dice asi- _Bueno lo que pasa es que...no tenemos donde quedarnos.

Sofia: Tal vez puedan ayudarnos.

Mikey: Pues...tenemos un lugar que creo les sera de su agrado.

Sofia: Bien y ¿en donde es?

Mikey: Esta justo en las alcanta...

En ese momento, Rafa le dio un tremendo zape en la cabeza del pequeño provocando unas armoniosas risas por parte de las hermanas, los mutantes se sonrojaron y Rafael cogio a Mikey del brazo y se lo llevo un poco lejos de la familia.

Rafa: ¡¿Acaso te volviste loco?! ¡No podemos mostrarles la guarida!

Mikey: ¿Y por que no?

Rafa: Sabes como reaccionara el Maestro Splinter si los llegan a ver.

Mikey: Oh vamos Rafa, solo miralos, se ve que estan perdidos.

Rafa: Yo no diria eso, ademas se cuales son tus intenciones, quieres hacerlo para estar mas cerca de Sofia...¿O me equivoco?

Mikey: Este...bueno...yo...

Rafa: Lo sabia.

Mikey: Bueno ¿y que si es cierto? es mas, tu tambien deseas pasar tiempo con Luisa...¿Verdad?

El chico rudo se sonrojo hasta mas no poder, al parecer Mikey tenia toda la razon y solo quiere pasar tiempo con esa chica, lo mismo pasaba con el menor, queria conocer mas a fondo a la pequeña hermana, al final Raph se rindio y dejo que Mikey les indicara la guarida, a lo que este se puso muy contento y se acerco a donde estaban los demas.

Mikey: Bien lo que queria decir es que...vivimos en una especie de...guarida y pues no se si quieran quedarse en nuestro hogar.

Ambas chicas se miraron entre si y luego a sus padres, al ver que la pareja asentia con una sonrisa en su rostro...las chicas se agarraron las manos y saltaron de felicidad, los mutantes no evitaron desviar un poco sus rostros rojos al ver esa conmovedora escena por parte de las castañas.

Luisa: Bien y ¿en donde queda?

Rafa: ¿Ves ese callejon sin salida? -la chica asiente- Bueno es ahi.

Sofia: Wow...oye Mikey, una carrera.

Mikey: ¡Booyakasha!

Luisa: Ten cuidado Sofi.

Sofia: Siempre la tengo.

Luisa: _Pues no me convences mucho._

Rafa: Bueno vamos...nena.

El mutante agarro la mano de Luisa, ella se sonrojo un poco pero lo paso por alto, Rafa no se habia sonrojado, solo noto que la chica habia agachado un poco la siguieron a sus hermanitos hasta llegar al callejon...los padres de las chicas iban caminando detras de la "pareja" y eso era algo que no le gustaba al papa de Luisa, verla agarrada de la mano de esa tortuga, lo hacia pensar en varias cosas.

Papa: _No eso no lo puedo permitir, ella es apenas una niña...ambas lo son, ya esta decidido, no dejare que ningun mutante...en especial ellos se acerquen a mis niñitas._

* * *

Con Leo y Karai**  
**

Leo: ¡¿Alguna señal de mutageno por ahi?!

Karai: Ninguna hermano...no hay rastros aqui, sera mejor irnos.

Leo: Si tienes razon, vamos.

Ambos ya estaban a punto de irse cuando unos gritos profundos hicieron que ambos se detuvieran para escuchar mas a fondo los ruidos.

-¡AYUDAAA!

Karai: Ese no es el ruido de...¿una chica?

Leo: Si y esos gritos indican que esta en problemas, anda debemos ir a salvarla -intenta correr pero una mano lo detiene.

Karai: No Leo, yo ire a salvarla tu solo...¿cubreme si?

Leo: Si tienes razon, te...te cubrire.

La kunoichi asiente y fue a seguir los gritos de auxilio de esa misteriosa chica, pero Leo no se quedo atras y la siguio...

* * *

**Adelanto Chapter 3: En la guarida**

[Luisa: ¿Asi que, ustedes viven aqui?]

[Mikey: Si, ¿Acaso noles gusta?]

[Sofia: ¡¿Bromeas?! ¡Esta increible!...Ven Luisa.]

[Luisa: ¿A donde vamos?]

[Sofia: A explorar el lugar]

_Y asi,ambas recorrieron la guarida de los mutantes, mientras que los mutantes las miraban con otros ojos...el papa de las niñas ya tenia en mente una estrategia para hacer que sus hijas no tengan una relacion seria con las tortugas._

**(...)**

[Karai: Oye princesa, ¿Te encuentras bien?]

[x: He...si, gracias.]

_Karai ayudo a desatar a la chica quien estaba desatada, sin notar que su hermano estaba escondido detras de un enorme contenedor de agua, viendo a esa misteriosa chica._

[Leo: _Es...es muy...hermosa._]

* * *

**Bien aqui lo dejare, ah y por cierto necesito dos OC mas, para Donnie y Leo, respectivamente...la chica para Leo, es la misma que estaba pidiendo ayuda y la chica para Donnie...bueno, ahi vere como la introduzco en el fic...asi que...¿Quien se anima?**

**-Otra cosa es que no hubo cancion...pero no se preocupen que en el siguiente si habra...posiblemente, el doble :D**

**¡Besos y abrazos!**

**;)Luisa;)**


End file.
